vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fraudrin
Summary Fraudrin (フラウドリン, Furaudorin) also know as Fraudrin the Selflessness (無欲のフラウドリン Muyoku no Furaudorin) is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Pacifism of the Ten Commandments. He was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until some unknown event at least 16 years prior to the story. He is the one responsible for Liz's death which he then takes possession of Dreyfus' body for 10 years. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Fraudrin "the Selflessness" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 (554 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments- "The Selflessness" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (Blades, claws etc.), Flight (Via forming a wing), Regeneration (High-Low), Can inflict wounds which are difficult to regenerate (On a Mid level), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Absorption, Aura/Energy Sensor, Body Possession, Self Destruction, Size Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Injured base Demon Meliodas, albeit a weakened one. Has a power level higher than Base Galand) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily kept up with Hendrickson even in his massive form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Mountain level (Survived Meliodas Destruction of Danafor) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: The body he possesses Intelligence: Skilled fighter Weaknesses: Self-destruction can kill him. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Unlike an immortal, the injury is still retained after they heal themselves, and larger injuries require much more exertion due to being based on magic power rather than an Immortal's regen, which is a trait. Notable Abilities/Techniques: Like all members of the Demon Clan, Fraudrin is able to utilize the mysterious jet-black matter as shown forming wings for flight. As a member of the Ten Commandments, he is exceptionally powerful. Though he was apparently not a first choice, that he was chosen to take a missing spot speaks to his power. While walking away from Denzel and Deathpierce, he assures the former he could have easily beaten him, even with his magic restrained and produces a terrifying aura to make this point clear. *'Demon:' Fraudrin is a demon, and can access his demonic heritage to give himself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. *'"Black Matter":' When he accesses his demonic heritage, part of demon body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks from connecting with his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack or form wings for flight. *'Self-Healing:' Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds he can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. *'Enhanced Durability:' Fraudrin and any others of the Ten Commandments can use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging as they should be normally. *'Weapon Creation:' The substance can be used to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. *'Flight:' When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. *'Soul Extraction and Absorption:' As ordinary demons, Commandments can extract souls from humans and absorb them, thereby restoring their strength. *'Full Size' (巨大化, Furusaizu): Fraudrin is able to grow bigger to possibly the size of a giant. *'Soshin no Jutsu' (操心の術, literally meaning "Heart Manipulation Spell"): A spell which allows Fraudrin to enter a person's body and use it as his own. While inhabiting a person's body, Fraudrin also gains access to their abilities. Commandment As Gowther's replacement, the Demon King bestowed upon Fraudrin the commandment of Selflessness '(無欲, ''Muyoku). It apparently causes those inflicted by its curse to lose their memories, feelings, and entire sense of self, but how it is activated is currently unknown. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Commandments Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Monsters Category:Tier 7